


Home to a Mess

by Lolly4Holly



Series: The Little Grissoms [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Home, Kids, Love, Marriage, Romance, husband, parenting, relationship, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly4Holly/pseuds/Lolly4Holly
Summary: At the end of a long shift, the last thing Sara wants to do is clean up, but her family leaves her no other choice. Part of my GSR mini series. A series of one shots involving Grissom, Sara and their daughters. They can be read in any order.





	Home to a Mess

Returning home after a long shift at the lab, Sara wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and fall straight to sleep. But as soon as the door was shut behind her, she stumbled across the mess of toys that had been ditched at the bottom of the stairs. She continued through to the kitchen to ditch her bag and put her cell phone on charge like she did every night, sighing heavily as the kitchen sink was overflowing with pots and pans. There was newspaper covering the dining room table with random splodges of bright paint all over it.

The mess didn't stop there though.

By the back door she found three pairs of muddy shoes, with a brown pool of water underneath them. Three rain coats were slung over the radiator, with another pool of water running down her wall and pooling on the floor.

Sara wouldn't describe herself as a control freak, but she didn't like to live in an environment that had mess or clutter around her like this. She dropped her bag on the only free section of kitchen counter, plugging her phone into charge, before she made her way upstairs to complain to her husband. She found a stray pink slipper on the staircase, followed by a pile of laundry on the landing.

Ignoring the mess for now, she made her way down the hall to her bedroom, finding piles of unsorted laundry on her bed spread, but no sign of her husband. She checked the bathroom, picking up the wet towel off the tiled floor with another sigh, noticing soap bubbles dribbling down the side of her bath tub. As she got closer, she saw a large ring of dirt left in the tub, where the water had been drained away.

"Gil!"

Marching through the house in search of her husband, Sara stopped beside their daughter's slightly open bedroom door, making sure they were at least clean and tucked up in their warm beds. She immediately spotted her husband in their youngest daughters bed, fast asleep with an open story book resting against his chest and his daughters at his side.

All her anger and frustration with him instantly went out the window, the moment she laid her eyes on him with their two daughters.

She didn't know how he always managed to do that, but it only made her love him more.

Carefully lifting the book off his chest, Sara placed it on the bedside table, before she reached for the blankets to cover the three of them. The bed wasn't all that big, but with the girls using their father as a pillow, they somehow all managed to squeeze in comfortably.

Sara leant down to press a kiss to each of their foreheads, quietly tiptoeing her way out of the room. She decided to ignore the mess they had made for now, scooping the clothes on her bed off to one side, so she could finally get some sleep after her long shift.

She made the decision to take night shifts to be home with the girls during the day, but she was really starting to miss putting them to bed at night. Not to mention the fact that she always ended cleaning up after them the next day.

That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was the fact that she never got to see her husband.

"Mommy." Her youngest came wandering in her room about an hour later, climbing into the bed with her mother. She tucked herself under the covers with her, resting her head against the pillow beside her mother.

"Can't sleep?" Sara brushed her daughter's curls back from her face, smelling the strong scent of the kids strawberry bubble bath coming from her hair. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Daddy's snoring."

"He does that quite a lot." She smiled at her little girl, pressing a kiss to the centre of her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

"You better not snore like, Daddy."

"I'll try my best."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
~ Holly


End file.
